Minato Arisato's Dark Experience
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: 16 year old Minato Arisato arrives in Iwatodai and meets a group of talented teenagers with the potential to use a special power called "Persona" that allows them to be active during the "Dark Hour". Will Minato Arisato live up to his potential? Or will he lose in the battle of to save mankind?


**Minato Arisato's Experience**

**Ok this is my first story, so please take it easy with the reviews ok? The Minato in my story is slightly talkative. The Italicized sentences are hie thoughts.**

MONORAIL, near IWATODAI station.

11:58 PM

_Man, this train is too slow,_ the Boy with blue hair thought, _who ever waiting for me is probably asleep by now..._

I was on the point of sleeping when the P.A. suddenly announced **IWATODAI STATION**

"Just when I was about to sleep…" _I_ muttered beneath my breath.

_Well, good thing though, I'll be getting a good night's slee…_

Suddenly, My MP3 player stopped, startling me for a moment.

"Piece of shit MP3 player…" I cursed quietly.

_When I find the jerk who sold this to me, He's gonna use that cash to pay off his hospital bills…_

"Hmmmmm…" I mulled, _It's an awfully green night tonight_… I looked around.

_Funky designs, there must've been a sale on coffins today… _I sneered hard at the coffins.

_Creepy ass coffins, with those cheap under-lights… _

With the eerie moon about, everything looked spookier._ Hmmmm, why is the moon green here?_

_Tch, probably because of that Global Warming junk, guess it's much worse here…_

(It was His first time back in Japan, He recently returned from Rochester, New York.)

"Well, I'm here…"

_**Iwatodai Dormitory**_

"_Not bad…_" I thought…

I opened the door ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb the inhabitants of the dorm.

"Whoa! Cool place! It must've taken a fortune to build this pla-"

"You're late; I've been waiting a long time for you."

"YIPE!" My yelp broke the silence of the night "Where did **you** come from?"

The mysterious boy snaps and a red folder appears in his hand.

_Great, _I thought, _a creepy little kid who knows magic!_

"Now, if you want to proceed, you must sign a contract. Don't worry; all it says is that you'll accept full responsibilities for your action-you know the usual stuff."

_No I don't know creepy little kid! How do I know that this isn't just some scam! _I so wanted to say that but I was so dead tired, I just wrote in my bold handwriting:

_MINATO ARISATO_

"There you go kid." a little stiff, but I was just a little too tired…

I turned my back when the child started.

"No one can escape time,"

"Eh?" I was confused by this.

"It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

The contract that was in his hands disappeared.

"And so it begins…" he disappeared in the shadows.

_What a weirdo_, I thought

"Who's there?" a rather scared voice addressed me.

She was a little shorter than me, had shoulder length brownish-orange hair and had a very pretty face, all in all, the girl of my dreams…

"She's totally my type" I whispered to myself

Suddenly, she pulled out a silver gun.

I instinctively put my hands in the air.

"Uuuummm, I-I-If you heard w-what I-I s-s-said, I'm s-so sorry, please put t-t-the g-g-gun down!"

_Shit!_ _At this point, I don't know if I should be aroused or scared shitless..._

She tensed up and looked or tried to look fierce.

_This is it! She's gonna bust a cap in me. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen is gonna be the last_, I thought.

"Takeba, wait!" commanded a strict voice.

A red headed teen came and dispelled the situation.

Suddenly the power went back. And my MP3 player worked again.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Said the red headed teen who apparently was Mitsuru.

"Yeah, the crappy train took forever to get here." And I meant every word I said.

"…My Father's company built that train…" she mumbled.

AWKWARD

"Ummmm, I meant the trains back at New York, there was this drunk that fell and held up the line…"

_UGH! I totally suck at lying!_

"…Who's he?" She regarded me.

_Whoa! Check out little Miss Tsundere here!_

"He's a transfer student…" Mitsuru replied matter-of-factly

"… Is it okay for him to be here?" asked Madame Tsundere.

"For the time being…" she turned to me,

"This is Yukari Takeba; she'll be a junior this spring, like you."

"…Hey." "Yukari" said.

_UGH! Why is she playing hard to get?_

_I have to take matters into my own hands!_

"Please allow me," I said, trying to be cute.

"Mon Cherie, Jia M'apelle Minato de Arisato" I tried my best French accent but she looked at me funny…

_Hmph! Lets see…_

"_Me llamo Minato los Arisato mon ami"_

_Still didn't work… was it because it had a bit of French?_

"_Ustes un tan bella?"_

_Now Mitsuru looked surprised,_

"_My, My! So, you're a language scholar…" _

_Man, I try to hit on "Yukari" and end up impressing Mitsuru_

_Well, I might as well…_

"_Nice to meet you…"_

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..." she obviously liked me!

"Hey…" I started. I was gonna ask why she was packing heat, but she might pull it back out and put a bullet in my brain…

"Uhhh, Hey! Is this a girls dorm?"

"No, it's not, but... Umm, how should I explain it...?" Yukari said.

"Unlike the other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though. I'll explain it to you later when I get a chance." Mitsuru interjected.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is in the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Yukari lead me to the second floor of the dorm.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose you key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?" she asked.

_Hmmmmm… if I ask about the contract with that little squirt, she'll think I'm banana's, on the other hand, if I ask if that kid live's here, she'll be creeped out… hmmm_

_TING!_

"Hey Yukari-san, Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

That did it.

She stepped-no- STOMPED on my foot. It took all my will power just to flinch and not scream like a girl.

"Oww!"

"No, I'm single at the moment BUT not available…"

I could've sworn I saw the little nymph blush!

"Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

The night ended with nothing worth noting.

*THE NEXT DAY*

A hard knock echoed through my room.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" a sweet yet casual voice inquired.

I decided to tease her a bit…

"Nope! I'm fast asleep! Come in!"

Yukari enters the room

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go…" I said enthusiastically

"Okay. Then, let's go." She smiled at me.

I was lead to Iwatodai station. Funny, I recall there were loads of coffins strewn all over the place…

The bullet train led us over the sea…

Yukari and I chatted about some of the great hangouts of the Bay area…

"So, that's it. See? There it is."

She points to a mall-sized school.

As we were walking, she greeted a few students along the way, some of which, pointed towards me and Yukari. I promptly inched towards Yukari and "pretend" to put my hand onto her shoulder.

_Oh man, I'm going straight to hell for the one!_

"Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." She said in a tourist-guide kind of way.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Nah, not really." I said sleepily

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later."

I walked to the bulletin board to look for my name.

SECOND YEAR

Class 2-F (I only placed the names of those who have S. links)

Boys Girls

- Nishiwaki, Yuko

Arisato, Minato Takeba, Yukari

Iori, Junpei -

Minamoto, Kazushi -

Tomochika, Kenji -

Geraux, Andre Laurant Jean -

Success!

Found my name!

Now to the faculty room…

"Oh! Are you one of the new students here?"

_Ooh no lady! I was just walking around when I came in here—of course I'm a new student-_

Is what I wanted to say, but I just nodded.

"Minato Arisato... 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see...

In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents—*gasp* I'm sorry... I've been so busy,I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

_Great ma'am, why read it now and in front of me?_

I thought.

She then led me to the auditorium

Then a rather "plump" man came up the stage and began to yak about some random nonsense…

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means..."

I was about to fall asleep when someone poked me from behind and asked "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two Walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

My face brightened up real fast.

"You're looking at Him." Then I gave him a hearty smile.

"H-huh? Say what? You beat the Takeba challenge…"

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in 's class..."

"Shhh! be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi hissed.

-LATER-

I was just about to go to the rest room when some dude with a baseball cap went up to me.

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" he asked

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Oh, come on, let me introduce myself at least!" he retorted

"Ok, who are you" I asked him "nicely".

"Who, Me?" He asked coyly.

"OOOHHH NOOO! I'm talking to the wall! Of course I mean you!" man, people here are really blunt.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"

Who does this fool think he is? I'm about to blow my bladder here!

Then Yukari entered the room.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again!" he said.

"*sigh*at it again huh? I swear you'll talk to anyone as long as they're listening…" Yukari replied

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei defended himself

"If you say so… anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…"

I decided to play Mr. Cool…

"Yeah, I know…"

"Funny right?" she replied

_What the hell was funny? Did I miss something here?_

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" Junpei asked rudely.

_Sigh, looks like Junpei needs a lot of attention to keep his __**massive **__ego running._

"Wh-What are you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried... Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?" she asked nervously.

I gave a quick wink at Junpei, and said to Yukari,

"Uh-Uh"

"Okay… Good" she sounded relieved.

"Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

"…." Junpei was speechless.

"W-what?" Yukari asked nervously

"L-Last night?" Junpei asked, looking like he was about to blow up.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!"

She left abruptly

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so Paranoid... But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei said reassuringly.

-NIGHT TIME-

"Welcome back." Greeted Mitsuru rather "robotically"

I said my greetings and went straight to bed.

-EARLY MORNING-

Some chicks talking about some girl in the first year….

-AFTERNOON-

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is "Mangekyo." Why isn't it ever

in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. ...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?" Miss Torioumi asked.

"H-Huh? U-Ummm... Psst! Who does she like?"

_How should I know? I thought coldly,I should fool around with this clown…_

"She said JUNPEI IORI!" I said quickly

" Ummm… Junpei Iori?" He replied

"Wrong!"

"H-hey wait a minute! I'M JUNPEI IORI! I'll get you for this Minato!"

_I heard some whispers behind me_

"Hehehe, that Minato-kun is soooo funny!"

_Heh, I thought, my charm increased!_

_-NIGHT TIME-_

_When I came back, Yukari was sitting down, talking with an older dude._

"_Oh, he's back!" the way she said that made me melt inside. _

"_So this is our new guest." The gentleman said_

_They both stood up_

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuku. Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat."

_Back at the NYC, I would've just called him I figured it wouldn't be appropriate so I kept my mouth shut._

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

_Nah, I thought, I'm too damn tired to do so…_

"_Nope, not at all" I said curtly_

"_Then I hope you'll have a successful school year, now, if you'll excuse me…"_

_He _stood up.

"You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!"...Please forgive the bad pun. *chuckle*"

_Wait a minute here, doesn't he mean "early bird catches the worm?_

_After he left…_

"...You'll get used to his lame jokes" Yukari said.

-LATE EVENING-

_Nothing worth nothing…. Although I had a weird dream that Yukari, Mitsuru, Ikutsuki were monitoring me through a large-ish monitor._

_-?-_

"Whoa! Where Am I?" I looked around and saw this room was covered by soft velvet….

_Then I saw a man with a really long nose_.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to meet your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth, she's a resident her, like myself"

He pointed to a young lady wearing blue flight attendants clothes with a short bowl cut hair that was either white or platinum blond.

"Pleased to meet you" she said.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's been years since we had guests"

He waved and the contract I signed appeared in his hands.

_I knew it! I knew that damn contract was a trap, I was pissed, well nothing I can do now…_

"Only those who have signed a contract may enter this place. Henceforth you shall be welcomed here in the velvet room. Hold on to this…"

A soft key materialized in my palm

"Til' we meet again."

-EARLY MORNIG-

I woke up thinking that was a dream, but it wasn't so because in my hand was the key…

I hooked it to a keychain and tied it next to my MP3 player.

-DAYTIME-

Because of that bizarre dream, I fell asleep in some old guy's class… He was called Ekoda or something….

-LATE NIGHT-

I was dreaming of eating a truck full of Turkish delights when some waiter tapped really hard at the table…

He must mean the bill.

I pulled out my wallet and the tapping became so hard I woke up to hear a familiar voice….

Accompanying it sounded like a tsunami, volcano eruptions and a cyclone outside.

"Wake up! Sorry but I'm coming in!"

I felt complete and utter happiness… Euphoria?

"Yukari! I knew you felt the same way!" I shouted.

She looked confused but continued.

"I don't have time to explain but we need to go NOW!"

"O-okay!"

_She then handed me a sword. Was it real?_

_We went downstairs, but that way was blocked so we decided to go to the rooftops…_

_On our way, Yukari sprained her ankle._

"Ow! Oww!" _Normally I would've left her if she was someone else but my blood boiled and I carried her. _

_Princess style._

_She was looking at me the whole time…_

"_W_e'll be safe up here…"

_We reached the rooftops and some big blob of darkness appeared._

"Those monsters…. We call them shadows!" _she said, while unholstering an item I thought was for unwanted suitors… then she slowly stood up._

She pointed the gun to her head

_WTF? Is she insane?_

"_DON'T! I'll defend you Yukari! Don't shoot!"_

_Then something like a gunshot sounded. But no blood or brains… just columns of energy…_

_Before anything else happened, WHAM! The shadow smacked her and she was on the ground._

_Her "Saturday Night Special" dropped in front of me._

_I picked it up. Then I saw a familiar face._

_That kid…._

"_Go on…" he coaxed._

_Well, it's useless to fight it… might as well die…_

_As I pointed it to my temple and pulled the trigger, a word rolled out of my mouth,_

_**PER-SO-NA…**_

_BANG!_

_Suddenly I heard an ominous voice…_

"_Thou art I_

_And I am thou,_

_From the sea of thy soul,_

_I cometh,_

I AM ORPHEUS,

MASTER OF STRINGS!"

_Suddenly what replaced the musician was a terrible entity,_

_He was garbed in black and wielded a straight sword and was chained to several coffins._

_He then made short work of the shadow, cutting its mask in half and ripping it to shreds,_

_Afterwards it reverted back to Orpheus._

_But it left several fragments… they were heading towards Yukari._

_I threw myself into their path and began to destroy them. I was the captain of my fencing club back at NYC, so I destroyed most of them except one that scratched me on the leg._

_HARD._

_I screamed and killed it._

"_Is it over…?" Yukari asked._

_After which I looked at Yukari and everything blacked out…_

_- VELVET ROOM-_

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor apparently…

"You became unconscious after awakening to your "power."...It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. By the way... I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?" I asked

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you

As you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak..."

_WHAT? This fool has some nerve calling my skills "weak"!_

"_Waddya mean weak?"_

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell."

-DAYTIME-

_What the, I thought as I looked around, this ain't my room…_

"You're awake...! Um, how do you feel?" a familiar voice inquired.

I smiled and asked "Why are you here?"

"Thank goodness. You finally came to... *sigh* How much sleep do you

Need! It's been a whole week! ...I was so worried about you..."

_She really does like me! But wait… one week asleep! Holy shit I haven't bathed or brushed in a week! Crap, I could feel the layer of plaque in my teeth!_

_Damn you to hell Igor!_

_Crap! I can taste my breath!_

"You saved my life, you know... so I couldn't just leave you here."

_I placed my mouth beneath my sheets and…. Ugh! I reek!_

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted... But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was? Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... Even though I was supposed to protect you, I... But, your power... It was amazing."

"Yeah…."I said.

She then looked sad.

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I, uh... I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you."

There was a huge question mark on my head.

"W-wha?"

"My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. ...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

"It's not your fault…I was scared too…" I said

"Really? But still…" she said.

"And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from him... As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. ...Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

"Bye Yukari…."

"Bye Minato *giggle*"

The next day I was practically dragged out. I never coming back there even if my life depended on it!

-NIGHTTIME-

That night, I bathed and bathed until the soap ran out.

Then I brushed my teeth so hard, I could taste my blood and not the toothpaste anymore, cursing Igor over and over.

-EARLY MORNING-

I decided to take the day off, since that leg wound nearly sent me to hell. I figured Mitsuru would be cool with it…

HELL NO

-AFTERNOON-

"Arisato, where were you today?" she inquired me strictly.

"I was… in my room...?" Man, I felt her gaze piercing me…

"Were you given any permission?"

"Uhhhh, no, not really…"

"Ok I'll allow it only today because you just returned from the hospital, but if this continues, I'll be forced to take action!"

_Ok, she's no sugar queen, that's for sure! She's really strict…. Like she can teach me a lesson!_

"Just come up the 4th floor when it's nighttime."

-NIGHTTIME-

"Oh! There you are!" Yukari's voice resonated clearly.

We enter a big-ish room where the dorm members plus Ikutsuki-san.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." He mentioned the seat beside Yukari.

"Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."

He pointed to the confident looking student.

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko greeted.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" he inquired.

"Sorta." I replied curtly.

"W-what?" he looked confused.

"You know uhhhhh about 8 days ago and when I first came here?"

"Ohhhh that's right!" he looked relieved.

"Well," he continued "It occurs every night at 12 o' clock"

"It'll happen tonight, and every night to come." He said ominously.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. ...You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. ...Sounds exciting, huh?"

Akihiko was kinda right there…

I could rob video game stores and get the latest ANOSREP games!

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru contradicted.

"Now now Mitsuru, He does his work well." Ikutsuki responded.

"We're the Specialized Extra-Curricular Excecution Squad- SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." He said proudly.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"-the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." He continues.

"I see…" _I'm kidding of course I don't know!_

"You're quick to understand!"

"I'm in!" I said, looking Yukari in the eye.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd say no! Welcome aboard!" she said

In my mind, I heard a voice

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou_

_Thou shalt have our blessing_

_When thou chooseth to create _

_A persona of the fool arcana…_

_Weird…_

_-LATE NIGHT-_

"_Hello"_

_I nearly jumped when I saw him…_

_"*YIPE*!" i exclaimed._

"_*chuckle*"_

_I hid beneath the bed sheets._

_Please apparition, I pleaded in my mind, leave at once!_

"H-how'd you get in?"

"I'm always with you…"

_Oh lord, I am gonna piss myself!_

"_Soon the end will come. I just remembered now…"_

"_I don't care! Get out!"_

"Really? ...If you say so. To be honest, I can't tell you much about it yet."

"Good. Leave now please! I'll be late for school tomorrow!"

"But its Sunday tomorrow…" he looked at me.

_He's gonna eat my soul!_

He disappears then reappears at the foot of the bed.

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later."

_I'm going to get nightmares after this…_

-EARLY MORNING-

Someone is calling me… sounded like Yukari…

"Hey, it's me. Can you come down here?"

"Sure!" i shouted.

"..Okay, he's here now. So, what's this all about?"

Akihiko was there too.

"Here's someone I want to introduce...Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses! This is freaking heavy!"

Ohhhh noooo…

Please don't let it be...

"S'up dudes?"

"J-JUNPEI!" Yukari and I said in Unison

-END-

* * *

Thanks to .com/ps2/932312-shin-megami-tensei-persona-3/faqs/50852 for the help with the script.

This actually took me about 7 hours to make. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

I kinda liked the part when he meets Pharos in his room and when he plays hookey.

I'm open to reviews, criticism and compliments. Please read my next work

"MINATO AND THE WARRIORS OF THE NIGHT."


End file.
